Five Finger Fillet
is an activity in Red Dead Redemption where the player places their hand palm-down on a table with his fingers spread apart. Using a knife, the player attempts to quickly strike the spaces between his fingers, while moving the knife back and forth, attempting to avoid injury. The higher the wager the user chooses the harder the pattern will be. The knife seems to be a larger version of the Throwing Knife. It can be played in any location with a "hand" symbol on the map. This game is played competitively and cash is wagered on the outcome. To collect a scrap of the Reyes' Rebels Outfit, you need to defeat all opponents at Five Finger Fillet in Torquemada. Model The game uses a more specific patterns of bet amount and the pattern will result in you winning. For each opponent, the player gets five attempts in two rounds. Hitting the wrong button or moving too slow will result in the loss of an attempt. It's easier if you write a pattern. For the PlayStation 3 version: Model 1: X, O, X, O, X, O, X, O, X, O (repeats) Model 2: X, O, X, ▲, X, O, X, ▲, X, O (Repeat from beginning) Model 3: X, O, X, O, X, ▲ (repeat from beginning) Model 4: X, O, X, ▲, X, ■, X, O, X, ▲, (repeat from beginning) * Occurs in the first round of the Trading Post in West Elizabeth. Torquemada - Reyes' Rebel Clothing requirement to defeat all opponents (the low limit bet) PS3 Round 1: Model = X (repeat to win) Round 2: Model = X, O (an alternative to victory) Round 3-1: X, O, X, ▲, X, X, X, ▲, X, O, X, O, X, ▲, X, X, ▲, X, O, X Round 3-2: X, O, X, ▲, X, O, X, ▲, X, O, X, O, X, ▲, X, O, X, ▲, X, O, X, O, O , ▲, X, O, X, X, O, X Round 4-1: ▲, X, ■, X, O, X, ▲, X Round 4-2: X, O, X, ▲, X, ■, X, O, X, ▲, X, O, X, ▲, X, ■, X, O, X, ▲, X, O, X , ▲, X, ■, X, O, X, ▲, X For people having problems with this push everyone out and start with a $ 25 bet. (Do not punch someone or draw his weapon, because it starts a gun fight and all NPCs will leave the table!) Learn the buttons from the computer and stare at the screen when entering the model as fast as you can manage. (Hint: Copies of letters to Notepad to be greater.) First round: X X O ▲ ■ X X X X O ▲ Second round: X ■ ▲ XOX XOX XOX ▲ ▲ ▲ X ■ XOX XOX XOX ▲ ▲ ■ X X Xbox 360 version: First round: A, B, A, Y, A, B, A, Y, A, B, A, Y, A Second round: A, B, A, Y, A, Y, A, B, A, Y, A, B, A, Y, A, Y, A, B, A, Y, A, B, A, Y, A, Y, A, B, A, Y, A Torquemada: First round: A, B, A, Y, A, X, A, B, A, Y, A, B, A, Y, A, X, A, B, A, Y, A Second round: A, B, A, Y, A, X, A, B, A, Y, A, B, A, Y, A, X, A, B, A, Y, A, B, A, Y, A, X, A, B, A, Y, A, B, A, Y, A, X, A, B, A, Y, A Trivia *Skipping the opponents turn sometimes still seems to have a slight effect on the time. To play it safe with higher wages such as $100, take time and wait their turns out. *This is a very efficient way to make quick money during normal gameplay, even early on in the game. Doing this can easily earn $100 a minute and possibly more. Looking at the pre-determined pattern instead of the buttons as they appear on screen is the most efficient method. *After winning versus all opponents, the last one remains and allows the player to replay him as many times as wanted for bets between $25-$100. This is a quick way to make a lot of money if the player is good at it. *In the third and fourth pattern, counting to five is essential. When reaching five, start the pattern from the beginning. *Drew MacFarlane is a keen player of Five Finger Fillet, according to some of the comments made by NPC competitors whilst Marston is playing. Drew is reported to have kept on playing after nearly slicing off a finger. *Even hitting the same finger many times, Marston never actually cuts off a finger. *Five Finger Fillet is not available in Multiplayer. Gallery File:Five_finger_fillet.jpg|A game in progress. Trophies/Achievements Winning games of will contribute toward the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- Category:Gambling Category:Activities Category:Gameplay